Sampai Jumpa Lagi
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: "Nah. Sampai jumpa lagi-aru!" Kali ini kaumenoleh ke arahku sepintas. Lalu, walau sesaat, aku bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibirmu, walau wajahmu menyiratkan kesepian.


Ide fic ini sebetulnya muncul sebelum fic "A Night Call", tapi karena waktu itu nggak di deket komputer, nggak keketik deh. Sekarang mencoba menulis sambil mengingat-ngingat feel pas dapet idenya.

**Disclaimer:** Gori...er, maksud saya, Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** OkiKagu

* * *

_**"**Aku ada keperluan dengan papi-_aru_. Cuma sebentar, jadi kau jangan mati dulu sebelum aku kembali!" Kauberkata sambil memunggungiku._

_"Nah. Sampai jumpa lagi-aru!" Kali ini kaumenoleh ke arahku sepintas. Lalu, walau sesaat, aku bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibirmu, walau wajahmu menyiratkan kesepian._

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, kauberlari meninggalkanku, menghampiri lelaki botak yang mengenakan payung meski di cuaca yang sejuk ini._

_Kutatap kepergian kalian dalam diam, tanpa tahu kalau aku akan menyesali hari itu._

**.**

******.**

**Sampai Jumpa Lagi**

©Kao'Ru'Vi

**.**

**.**

GREEK!

"KAGU-!"

Saat aku mendorong pintu, aku segera disambut ekspresi cemas dari seorang lelaki berambut keriting keperakan. Ekspresi yang hanya diperlihatkannya sesaat karena segera tergantikan dengan decakan kesal.

"Tsk. Ternyata kau. Mau apa kau kemari, Souichiro-_kun_?" Laki-laki itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di balik meja kerjanya dan mengambil remote televisi.

"Namaku Sougo. Kebetulan saja aku patroli lewat sini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir," kataku sambil melepas sepatu, mengenakan sandal rumah, kemudian masuk ke rumah sewaan itu lebih dalam.

"Begitu? Kalau kuingat-ingat, kemarin kau juga mampir ke sini. Lalu kemarinnya lagi juga. Sepertinya kemarin kemarinnya lagi juga. Lalu..."

"_Danna_, aku membawa oleh-oleh." Aku memperlihatkan kotak kue kepada laki-laki itu. Kue yang kubawa jelas-jelas menarik perhatian laki-laki itu. Lihat saja, sekarang wajahnya berubah sumringah.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi yang ada di tengah ruangan, lalu menaruh kotak kue yang kubawa di atas meja.

"Ooh~ Sofa-_kun_, selamat datang. Silakan bersantai-santai saja di sini," katanya sambil mendekatiku, lalu membuka kotak kue itu dan berbinar-binar melihat isinya.

"Kagura! Cepat ke sini! Souichiro-_kun_ membawa kue!" Ia berteriak penuh semangat sebelum ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah.

Ekspresiku juga, ngomong-ngomong. Dan kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ah... Aku bicara apa sih? Hahahaha... Oh, setelah kupikir-pikir, Gin-_san_ baru saja makan tadi. Gin-_san_ belum lapar. Gin-_san_ akan makan ini nanti. Hahaha..." Masih dengan tawa yang jelas dibuat-buat, lelaki itu kembali ke kursinya, lalu mengganti-ganti _channel_ dengan sembarangan sambil berseru, "Kok tidak ada yang menarik, ya? Hahaha..."

Dan tak lama kemudian, kami kembali diliputi keheningan. Sama-sama tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan.

GREEK!

"KAGU-!"

_Danna_ menoleh ke arah pintu dengan tatapan cemas, mengulang adegan yang terjadi di awal tadi. Hanya saja orang yang ada di pintu sekarang bukanlah aku.

Ternyata hanya si Kacamata.

Bodohnya, kenapa juga aku ikut-ikutan menoleh. Lebih-lebih lagi, menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan _Danna_. Benar-benar bodoh.

Untuk beberapa saat, lagi-lagi keheningan kembali mendominasi sebelum si Kacamata bersuara.

"Ah, ada Okita-_san_? Selamat siang. Sedang ada perlu dengan Gin-_san_?" Ia bertanya sambil mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumah dan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Aku mampir sambil membawa kue," kataku. Menggedikkan kepalaku ke arah kue yang dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Begitu? Terima kasih banyak," Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum menatap _Danna,_ "Gin-_san_, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aa." _Danna_ menjawab sekenanya sambil menatap televisi. Tangannya tetap menekan-nekan tombol remote, membuat _channel_ di televisi tetap berganti-ganti.

"Okita-_san_ bagaimana? Sudah makan?" Kali ini si Kacamata bertanya padaku.

"Aa." Aku ikut menjawab sekenanya. Mataku juga menatap televisi, walau tidak jelas apa yang ingin kulihat di sana karena _Danna_ masih belum berhenti menggantinya.

"Hh... Ya ampun..." Si Kacamata menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kue dan teh." Berkata seperti itu, ia membawa kue dariku ke dapur dan sibuk di sana.

Aku melirik ke arahnya sepintas.

Berbeda dengan _Danna_, sepertinya si Kacamata baik-baik saja.

"Teh dan kuenya siap." Si Kacamata berkata dengan suara riang. Ia menaruh secawan teh dan sepiring potongan kue di meja _Danna_, lalu memberikan satu cawan dan piring lagi kepadaku, satu untuknya, lalu... Eh?

"Eh?" Ia kelihatan kaget sendiri saat memegang cawan keempat.

Aku dan _Danna_ menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Ternyata ia juga sama.

Si Kacamata terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan. "Ahaha... Ini untukku, kok. Aku sedang haus dan lapar, jadi aku berpikir untuk mendapat dua bagian. Ehehehe..."

Tawa dibuat-buat yang sama.

Lihat, betapa kacaunya mereka tanpamu. China...

_"Kasus hilangnya pesawat luar angkasa bernomor penerbangan 123GNTM dua minggu yang lalu sampai sekarang belum menemukan titik terang. Sebanyak 152 penumpang yang menaiki pesawat itu dinyatakan hilang. Berikut daftar penumpang yang-"_

_Danna_ mematikan televisi yang sempat menarik perhatian kami bertiga.

Ya. Pesawat luar angkasa yang kau naiki saat itu dinyatakan menghilang. Sampai sekarang pun tidak ada kabarnya.

Di mana kau sekarang, China? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

.

.

**5 bulan setelahnya**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi taman. Sekotak sukonbu kuletakkan disebelahku, seperti biasa. Seperti yang selalu kulakukan sepanjang 5 bulan ini.

Sialan.

Hari ini, tepat lima bulan setelah kabar menghilangnya pesawat bodoh itu, dan yang kulakuka masih sama. Menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu di Yorozuya atau di taman. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau sudah kembali.

Sialan.

Sampai kapan kau akan membuat kami menunggu? Sampai kapan kau akan membuat_ku_ menunggu?

Padahal kaubilang hanya sebentar. Padahal kauucapkan "Sampai jumpa lagi".

Kau ... masih hidup kan?

China sialan! Biar kuhajar kau habis-habisan saat kau kembali!

Kutarik _eyemask_-ku menutupi mata. Memikirkan tentangmu selalu membuatku kesal. Lebih baik aku tidur.

.

.

Bangun tidur siang itu, moodku membaik.

Yah, sedikit.

Heran. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai-sampai aku harus terus mengingatmu selama 5 bulan belakangan ini?

Rasanya seisi kota hanya memutar pertarunganku denganmu.

Pertarungan di depan kedai ramen, pertarungan di atas jembatan, pertarungan di belakang rumah keluarga Shimura...

Kadang aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. Berapa banyak waktu yang sudah kita habiskan untuk bertarung?

Tsk. Semua tentangmu betul-betul menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau berwajah begitu-_aru_?"

Hah?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar. Mungkinkah...?

"Halo? Rindu padaku-_aru ka_?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali saat melihat wajah yang begitu familiar sedang memasang cengiran bodoh di hadapanku.

Kau ... nyata? Atau hanya ilusi?

Kau—ilusi atau bukan—memiringkan kepalamu dan melambai-lambaikan tanganmu di hadapanku saat melihatku terdiam.

"Sadis? Halo? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu buruk sekali-_aru_."

Benar ini kau. Kau nyata.

Kujulurkan tanganku ke arahmu.

Pikiranku menyuruhku untuk segera menghajarmu habis-habisan, seperti yang selama ini kujanjikan kalau aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi rupanya tubuhku berkehendak lain.

Bukannya menghajarmu habis-habisan, tubuh bodohku ini malah menarikmu, merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Eh? Sadis?" Kudengar suaramu yang kaget karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kau tidak memberontak atau menolak.

"Kau sakit-_aru ka_?"

Bodoh. Dasar bodoh.

"Kau lama, China Bodoh!" ucapku pelan.

Mendengar ucapanku itu, kau terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu, tapi aku mau tidak mau menyinggungkan senyum tipis saat mendengar ucapamu selanjutnya.

"Aku pulang, Sadis."

.

**FIN**

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Pilotnya keren sekali-_aru_! Ia menemukan planet lain yang belum pernah ditemukan sebelumnya! Oh, sebetulnya ia hanya salah jalur-_aru_. Tapi karena planetnya menarik, kami terlalu bersemangat menjelajahi planet baru itu sampai-sampai lupa waktu-_aru yo_!"

Kagura terus berceloteh penuh semangat mengenai pengalaman menariknya selama lima bulan belakangan.

Tanpa disadarinya, tiga orang laki-laki yang kini duduk di hadapannya sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Gin-_san_, Okita-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita umpankan gadis ini pada monster ikan peliharaan baru Baka Ouji?"

"Ya. Kami setuju."

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ya ampuuuuun. Sampe jam segini saya masih ada di kantor cuma demi nyelesein fic ini cobaaa! Abisnya kalo ditinggal nanti takut ilang feelnya.

Anyway, ini OOC banget ga sih? Wakakakakak.

Sudahlah.

Saya mau pulang.

.

Anyway, akhirnyaaa... akhirnya dengan fanfic ini, jumlah fanfic Gintama saya lebih banyak dari fanfic KHR saya! Hahahaha... (terus kenapa deh Ru?)


End file.
